gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost in the land Part 4
Summary The Gang Continues their journey home by Following a River to avoid going in Circles Fan Fiction Part 4 Starts just after Fireball, MeeMee, and Darwin's Fight and Penny Carried Away Aguilera to help her with her Injured Ankle. Then, Bobert came. Bobert: I'm here. The only reason I came is because I was dizzy for 3 days! (Darwin, MeeMee, and Fireball is Hostilely Glaring at each other) Gumball: Why are you guys Always fightning Over Aguilera?! Darwin: Cuz She belongs to me! Fireball: But I Saved her from MS Paramella! New year's Eve! Fireball: And then she Kissed me! Fireball: And that means she's My Girlfriend! Darwin: But I Saved her from Drowning! By Giving her CPR! Fireball: You Gave Her what?!?!?! (Angry) MeeMee: I help her bake a apple pie for Masami!!! To kill her!!!(Angry) (Fireball's Claws Appears and he Begins to Scratch Darwin and MeeMee all over his Face, While Darwin is Smacking him and MeeMee with his Fish's slaps and MeeMee punches them with her hammer. During that, Bobert came to join them.) Gumball: ENOUGH OFF THAT!! (Darwin, MeeMee, Bobert, and Fireball Stops fighting and Looks at Gumball) Gumball: Why can't you just be friends?! Gumball: You are always Fightning! Day and Night! Gumball: You Never have Good times with each other! (Akward Silence) Fireball: Who Cares? MeeMee: Yeah! (Fireball, MeeMee, Bobert, and Darwin Continues Fightning) Gumball: (Groan) You, come here!! NOW!!! (Bobert stops fighting and come to Gumball really fast) Gumball: Why you steal my life?! The Next Morning.. (Everybody wakes up) (Fireball walks over to Aguglera) Fireball: Aguilera, are your Ankle O.K? Aguilera: It's Fine. (Penny comes over to Fireball and asks) Penny: Now what? Fireball: I Think we should Find a River or a Stream to avoid going around in Circles. Aguilera: Great Idea! (Then the gang Continues there Journey home) (Meanwhile in Elmore, Nicole and AiAi is at the Police station Documenting The Disappearing to the Cops) Nicole: You have to help me! Nicole: My Children is gone! AiAi: And my wife! Cop 1: Hmm..Can you describe how they Look? Nicole: Yes I can! Nicole: The Oldest's name is Fireball, He is 14 Years old He's a Blue cat so he has 6 Whiskers a Red and Black Striped Sweater and Green Pants Nicole: The Middle child's Name is Gumball, He is 13 Years old, He is also a Blue cat He wears a Tan Sweater and Some Dark Blue and he has 5 Whiskers Nicole: The Youngest One's Name is Darwin, He is 11 Years old, He's a Orange Gold fish, Who has Visible eye Lashes, and wears Green Shoes AiAi: The wife name is MeeMee, She is 14 years old, She a monkey, so she wears a pink sweater and a pink miniskirt with white polkadots. Cop 1: Are there Other who has Dissappeared? Nicole: Actually Yes!, I sent two Girls and an boy out to find Them But I also think that they got Lost! Nicole: The First one's Name is Penny She's also 13 Years old like Gumball, She's a Peanut with Antlers she wears some Orange Sneakers! Nicole: The Second one's Name is Bobert! He also 14 Years old like Fireball, He's a robot with more smarter! But, He stole Gumball's identity! Nicole: The last one's Name is Aguilera!, She's a Really Nasty girl! Who Nobody Likes expect MeeMee!, But my Son Fireball is Appearantly her Girlfriend!, She wears a Ugly White Shirt with a Ugly Pink tie and wears a Stupid red Skirt and has some Ugly Brown hair! Cop 1: Aguilera? Nasty?. She's the nicest Girl I Ever meet in my Career! Cop 1: She has the Most Beautyful Brown hair! Cop 1: I Once had a Crush on her mom, In my Years in Elmore Junior high! Cop 1: I also heard she was Irish! Nicole: Whatever! Can you find my Children? Cop 1: I Will Send a Patrol out to Search for your Children. Cop 1: Where do you even think there are? Nicole: They might not have gotten so long out. Nicole: I Still think they are in our State. Cop 1: How many days have they been gone? Nicole: Hmmm....2 Days I think? Cop 1: Hm..Then I think we still can find them in our State. Plus, we catch the identity theft. Nicole: Okay. Great. I will just leave now. (Nicole and AiAi walks out of the room) Nicole: Bye! (Meanwhile the Gang has Encountered a River) Gumball: Okay, Which way should we take? Fireball: According to my Calculations, I Think we should go Right. Darwin: Do you really think thats the Right Direction, Cause I don't Think so. Fireball: Tell me Darwin, Are you not Trusting me? Darwin: Not really you were the one who got us into this mess. Fireball: What! Fireball: No I Didn't! Darwin and MeeMee: Yes you did! Fireball: No I Didn't! Darwin and MeeMee: Yes you did! Fireball: No I Didn't! Darwin and MeeMee: Yes you did! Fireball: GAH! Darwin and MeeMee, Why are you such a Dumb Idiot! (Aguilera comes over to Darwin, MeeMee, and Fireball) Aguilera: Hey! Stop it you three! Aguilera: Stop Arguing! Aguilera: I Personally think we should go Right like Fireball says! Bobert: Yeah! So, I can kill this bitch!!! Gumball: Hey!!! (Aguilera looks at Darwin and MeeMee) Aguilera: Darwin and MeeMee, why are you so Angered at Fireball?, He is trying to save us out of this Sitaution! Darwin and MeeMee: Okay Okay...!!! Fireball: HA! In your face Darwin and MeeMee! Darwin: Hmf..Very funny (Then the gang begins to go with the Right side of the River) Gumball: What's even the point off following a river when you're lost. Fireball: You can avoid going in circles. Gumball:.Oh.....okay. (Later much later, when its begin to turn dark the gang is still Walking and begins to get Tired) Penny: Oh my gosh! We have walked all day! Penny: How many hours have we walked? Fireball: Hmmm...I Don't know.. Fireball: Nine hours..I Think. Bobert: Hell, Yeah! Gumball and MeeMee: Shut Up!! Penny: Wow!..That's a Long time! Gumball: I Think the last time I Walked so long, was when the School bus ran out of Gas! Gumball: And we all have to Walk back to the School! Aguilera: I Knew that would Happen I would have took some Differents shoes on! Fireball: I GOT IT! Penny: What what is it? Fireball: I Know how we can make People discover that we are in Danger!! Aguilera: How! Fireball: With smoke signals! Penny: Uh... Fireball, People only use Smoke signals when they are in deep Danger, Fireball: This is deep Danger Penny! Aguilera: How are you even gonna make a Bonfire? Fireball: Easy! Fireball: I'll take these logs! (Fireball randomly takes some logs and lays them on the ground) Fireball: And Then I will rub these Logs together so fastly as I Can! (Fireball rubs the logs and they appear fire) Fireball: See! Easy! Bobert:...Bitch! I shouldn't do that. Darwin: Woah.. Fireball: All right, Now I just need some kind of Carpet. Fireball: Maybe somone's shirt! (Everbody looks at Aguilera) Aguilera: What?! Aguilera:...Oh, Forget it! I'm not taking my shirt off infront of all these Guys! Aguilera: Seriously! We are in the woods! (Now Everybody looks at Gumball) Gumball: Huh..? (Later, Fireball has ripped off Gumball's shirt, MeeMee took a picture with her camera, and is about to use it as a Carpet) Gumball: C'mon! Why did we really have to use my Shirt! Gumball: It's so cold! Fireball: Yeah yeah.. (Fireball waves Gumball's shirt over the fire that creates Smoke) Penny: It works! Penny: It really works! (Some smoke gets sent up in the air) Gumball: Will Somebody see it! Fireball: I Hope! (Later the bonfire has burned out) Fireball: All right.... Fireball: That didn't work..Hmmm.... Fireball: Okay! Gumball, here's your shirt. (Fireball throws the shirt over to Gumball and he takes it on) Fireball: Guess that the Idea with the smoke signals wasn't the Best idea.. Fireball: Okay let's continue!.. (The Gang continues walking) (After a Couple of Minutes walking, they reaches the end of the River and finds a Road) Darwin: Look! a Road! Aguilera: There's also a Hotel longer down at the road! Penny: Lets go over to it! Fireball: Guys, We're Totally broke! Fireball: Do we even have any Money? MeeMee: Sorry, I left it at Elmore. Bobert: Well, I got 500 dollars! Gumball: You took that from me?!?!(Angry) (The two of them begin to fight) Aguilera: Well eh?..I Got 5 Cents on me. Gumball: Aguilera, You're Super Rich and you only have 5 Cents on you?!(Went back to fighting) Aguilera: Gumball, I'm and MeeMee a Daughter of a Rainbow Factory CO-owner! Aguilera: If I was a Daughter of a Bank Owner, I would always Have alot of Money on me! Gumball: But Masami is also a Daughter of the Owner and She always has Money on her! Aguilera: Yeah! But she's a Snubby No good Girl Nobody likes! Penny: I Like her! Aguilera: Penny, You're Saying that Because you has to like everyone! Penny:..True. Fireball: Anyway! We Don't have Enough Money to pay for a Room! Gumball: But I Don't wanna Sleep outside Again! Bobert: Fine!!! Let's me pay for a room!!! And stop acting up!! Darwin: On second thought, Mabye you should tell where we at now! Fireball: Okay. We go to the hotel, the rest of you stay here! Gumball: I hope we still at the Untied States. (At the Hotel, Fireball and Bobert are waiting for the person to come up) (And the person come) Fireball: Uh.. Hello. We thinking about wh- (He got punched) Bobert: Tell us where we at now and get us everything, or else! The Manger: Or else what? Bobert: (Menacing) I'll destory your hotel! The Manager: Okay! Okay! The Manager: You are at Canada! And here the stuff! Bobert: Come on let's go! Firebal: Okay. TO BE CONTUNIED....... Category: Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 4 of Fanfics